


The Black Crow and The Nature Spirit

by Ceru_tan



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceru_tan/pseuds/Ceru_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the Elsword Universe, but written with original characters.<br/>More detail will be added into the story at a later date, as its still in progress.<br/>This story is written by me and one other, and every chapter we switch who writes it.<br/>Chapters [odd numbers] are me, and Chapters [even numbers] are her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> New note: This work, along with various others, will be put on Hiatus for now. This note will be added to all work that this affects.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was a new addition to the El Search party, like me, and I saw her as she walked to the mission station. I was instantly captivated by her flowing, shining black hair. As she walked on by to the station, I couldn't help but watch. I was only drawn away by one of my friends who took the same mission as me who literally dragged me away.

Our mission was to watch for any signs of life out of Lord – well, former lord – Wally's secret underground lab. It had fallen into a state of abandonment since some elite party members took it down. They used to be around all the time, but a while ago, seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Lou, the official party head, had posted a mission to watch over it. There were three spots available on the mission, but because it was so prized - after all, it was a job of doing nothing - they did a lottery to see who got to do it.

I was one of the three winners, and one of my friends the other. Apparently the third was a female, but no one knew who. I sort of assumed she wouldn't show to be honest. Because the job was only a few hours, and neither of us expected anything to happen we both left our weapons behind.

About 2 hours into the mission, I drifted off to sleep. I kept dreaming of the girl with black hair. I never had a chance to see her face, and was too fixated on her hair to even care what she was wearing. In my sleep, I felt a few nudges, and what seemed to be my friend's voice trying to wake me up, but I brushed him off and groaned out a weak "Just a few more minutes…"

I could feel a new presence near me though. I think it might have been the third member, but I didn't much care at the moment to wake up and greet whoever it was. I liked the dream I was having. Eventually it seems like I drifted off to sleep entirely, as the next thing that struck me that wasn't a part of my dream was a boot in my side.

"Wake up Vamp! You are the last one here now."

I woke up to see my friend standing over me.

"What…?" I was still groggy from my nap, so I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"The third member showed up, and the mission is over now. She has already gone ahead and went back to base. Im packed up and heading out now. Get your ass up and pack up."

I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I was still a little off balance from my nap, but I would be fine. I hope.

"So, Spike."

"Yes Vamp?"

"Did our third member have any info on why this mission was suddenly posted?"

"Yeah. She did. And it's freaking everyone higher up out. Seems like all the work of our predecessors, the elites, is somehow being undone. Like they never existed. She wasn't told this directly, but happened to over hear some higher ups talking behind the mission station. Seems like in a few days' time, the elites' work up to Hamel from Ruben will have been undone."

Huh. More reason to get new recruits I guess. As Spike headed back to base, I began to gather the few things I brought for entertainment into my bag before heading back myself. I pondered a few questions on my way back. 'Who was our third member?' 'What is undoing the work of the elites?' 'What am I going to have for dinner?' I didn't know what to think.

As soon as I walked into the base, I signed out for the day and headed home. My left arm was making noises again, so I was going to have to oil and perform maintenance on it. I got this metal arm because I thought it would improve my performance in fights, but I still suck like before. But it also seems like the arm is incomplete, so maybe that's why.

The metal arm itself seemed to be trying to put itself into my mind, but the pull wasn't very strong. It was made out of Nasod parts, so the crackerjack who invented it must not have known about any side effects it might have had.

After the elite known as Raven disappeared, a lot of people tossed either their left or right arms aside and got a metal one as well. Now, it's not uncommon to see someone with a metal arm, but it's not common either.

As soon as I was finished oiling and fixing my arm - starting as soon as I got home, I gave it a few stretches. No noises, so that means it worked. Shortly after doing that, I took the arm off and got into bed waiting for dreams of the girl with the black hair to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The tree leaves rustled as I landed on the branch of a nearby tree, pushing my black hair behind my ear, I looked around at my surroundings. It was already night time and many of the recruits had turned in for the night. But me, I couldn't turn in yet. I looked to my left when I heard another rustle come from a nearby tree. I drew my bow and aimed it at the leaves, releasing the arrow.

"Eeeeeek!" Someone shrieked inside the leaves soon falling to the ground. It landed on the ground with a loud thud and seemed to lay there moaning.

"Uuuuugggh," I looked down and realized it was only Teira. "now what did you go and do that for? You could have killed me Speka." She rubbed her head, shaking her fist at me playfully.

I jumpped down from the tree landing with a flip. I placed my hand on my hip and looked at her. I stayed silent for a few moments, I must have looked angry because Teira seemed spooked, then I smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry Teira. I didn't know that was you." I giggled a bit and rubbed my head. I honestly didn't like when Teira followed me around, she always got mistaken for a monster or enemy.

"What are you doing anyway, Speka? Why do you always come out here to stand in that tree? Is it something important?" She asked with curious eyes, with much interest of what I was doing.

"I like to hone my skills as a Nature Elf and my archery. Something you should also be doing Teira." I smirked at her with a look of scolding. Teira was one of the youngest Elves who tried to become a recruit. She needs much more practice though. She could also work on her stealth a bit...

She chuckled shyly and smiled. I personally train Teria at times when I can. Otherwise she is trained under the other elves. But to be honest she wasn't exactly what I was thinking about. I was more thinking about that member who was sleeping the whole time at the mission. He must have been exhausted if he slept that long. He looked rather cute just laying there peacefully, not knowing what was going on around him.

"What are you doing following me anyway, Teria? Shouldn't you be with your brother, Cedrick"? I asked. Cedrick was Teria's adopted older brother. He's a human who lost his parents during a battle that went on for quite a while. He one day protected her from bandits that invaded her home, ever since then she called him her older brother and the Elder of the Elves allowed it.

"Well...yes but Cedrick probably won't even know I'm gone. He's pretty interested in you after all." She wiggled her finger in my face.

Into me? I haven't seen much of this exactly. Unless I'm just blind to it but from what I think, he has more important things to worry about like Teira and getting his work done. It's highly unlikely for Cedrick to ignore work for something like that. Although he has been giving me special meals as of late.

"Anyway, get back home. I have something to do. And I don't need you to follow me around like a lost baby Phoru." I scolded Teira causing her ears to droop slightly.

"Awwww, fine. Your too protecting Speka." She sighed and started to walk away.

I ran forward a bit and started doing handsprings, leading to a back flip onto the tree. I looked around and noticed a nearby house. I didn't think anyone lived so close to this area. Maybe it's actually a bandit hideout? Should I investigate or should I just leave it be? No matter what I seemed to be thinking I found myself jumping from tree to tree, moving closer and closer to the house.

I jumped onto the roof of the house and sat down, fixing my bow for any battle I might have. I wasn't sure if this was an friend or foe's house but I wasn't just going to ignore it.

"Okay Speka, remember all the training in stealth that you have taken. The element of surprise is what you need always." I stood up and paced back and forth.

I looked at the bright moon which looked very beautiful. I always loved looking at the moon. It was always very romantic to me. Something that nature should always cherish as unreplaceable.

I noticed a chimney on the room and walked over to it. I looked inside but couldn't really seem much. It was too dark on the inside. I squinted to see if that would help. It didn't. I leaned farther forward and before I knew it, I had fallen into and down the chimney.

"Eeeeeeek!" I landed at the bottom and rubbed my back. "Owww. That...wasn't very smart or stealthy." I opened my eyes and looked around.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up suddenly when I heard a loud thudding noise from my fireplace. I was looking around when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Owww. That...wasn't very smart or stealthy."

I wasn't sure what to do, so I laid in bed and could see the outline of a person looking around.

I decided to try calling out to the shadow of the person in my fireplace.

"Hello? Who is there?"

"Umm...Speka! And who might you be?"

The voice made it known it was a girl, and her body froze when she heard my voice.

"My name is Vamp. What can I help you with, little robber?"

"Little robber!? I'm not a robber! I, good sir, am no robber! I was simply investigating this house for it was near the area I usually investigate. I thought bandits to be here. I fell into the chimney and...well...landed here."

That certainly didn't sound like a smart robber.

"Well, bandits aren't here, and you are too clumsy to be a robber if you fell down a chimney. Now, would you like something to eat before going on your way? I need to light the fire in there to make sure you didn't damage anything, so cooking some food wouldn't be that much trouble."

"Only if you wish to. And I do apologize if I broke something. I'll pay for it. But could you turn the light on? It's awfully dark in here."

She sounds like she is regretting falling into my house. To the point she is willing to pay for fixes. Good thing I built this house by hand, otherwise it might be very costly.

"W-well, I have this lamp at my bedside that you are free to use. The light switch is next to the kitchen though if you absolutely must turn on the lights. Don't worry about breaking anything though. If it is broken, I'll just fix it. I did build this house after all."

I really didn't want the lights on. It normally scares the crap out of people to see others with a detached limb – metal or not. And I'm not about to scare this person off like that, I mean I don't even know who it is or why they are here.

"You built this house? You can build?!"

The girl sounded amused at the thought I could build. That actually kind of hurt inside, as I put a lot of effort into this house.

Now of course, the girl tripped as karma activated, but she landed on my bed, inches away from where my arm stub was.

I suddenly shot back against the wall, making a noticeable thump sound, and said with a shaky voice "A-are you ok?"

Her face turned to me, and I could see her black hair hanging just in front of eyes, all messy because of the sudden fall.

"Yes, I'm okay. But...are you okay? You sound like you slammed into the wall because of me."

"N-no. It was just a reaction to someone falling so close to- Never mind. Just uh... grab the lamp and go wait by the light switch until I tell you to turn it on."

I couldn't let her see me without my arm now. Because of the sudden startle, my stump where machine became human had started to leak some blood. I'm sure if she saw me like this, she would run out of here.

"Okay Vamp."

She grabbed the lamp, and slowly made her way to the light switch.

I took this time to use my memory of my house to move to my table and grab my arm and tool box. I had to fix the stub of my arm to stop leaking blood, and reattach my arm before I told her to turn on the lights. But as I went to my work area, I stubbed my toe. I was turned to her with my stub showing first, and hopped a little.

"Ow!"

But because of the jingling of tools, it sounded like "Now."

The lights suddenly flipped on, and I stood there paralysed in fear of what might happen. Instead of Speka running in fear like I expected to happen, she just calmly and silently walked over and picked my arm off the table, and turned it towards me.

"Is this what you're trying to get"? She asked, tilting her head slightly.

All I could do was stare silently and nod.

She smiled happily at me for a few seconds, before it turned to a hint of worry.

"Did...I do something wrong?"

"N-no... just... normally people don't see this arm stump and the first thing they do is offer my arm to me."

"Oh. Well...what's wrong with it? It's your arm. There's nothing bad about it" She said as she looked at my arm stump. "It's like my ears. They are normal just like your arm."

To point out her ears to me, she grabbed them and wriggled them.

"But, your ears are a part of you. They signify you as an elf. Nature Spirit. Whatever you call yourselves. My arm isn't me. Its pieces of a machine. Granted, I didn't do it because it was popular at the time. I did it because my original arm had... problems."

"Well I find nothing wrong with your arm. Machine or not. It's now part of you so therefore it's fine."

She smiled at me, then that face turned to surprise.

"Hey wait! You were the recruit that was sleeping when I arrived."

I walked to my work area and started working on my arm.

"Sure? I would't recognize you. My only mission today was watching over Wally's old lab, and I fell asleep during it. Speaking of today though, I saw a girl with hair like yours. She was walking to the mission station. I wonder why she was heading there."

I fumbled around with my arm, dropping my tool but managing to stop the leak of blood.

"Dammit. I should have asked for that easy attach arm so that when I leaked it would be easier to repair."

"Yes the Wally's old lab mission. It also had someone named Spike there. That girl you saw was me. I walked to the mission station to do the exact same one you and Spike did."

She was watching as I was working on my arm. And she looked curious the entire time. Almost as if she was trying to learn how to attach arms.

"Hopefully Spike wasn't being his sexist self." As I turned a bolt with my hand, turned it too tight and caused a quick gush of oil to hit my face.

"Dammit... Any ways, was what you head true?"

Speka took a tissue out of her pocket, and proceeded to wipe off the oil.

"Yes what I heard is actually true. Everything is being undone."

She let out a sigh, showing to me that she didn't know what to do.

"I see. Speka, by any chance do you know how to fight?"

"Yes, of course I do. I'm an archer after all." She said as she pulled out a bow with a goofy smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you were not entirely wrong about this place and bandits. You see, bandits like attacking here." I quickly put my arm into place on my stub, after tightening a few more bolts and it simply clicked and locked into place. "So I would like some help fending them off."

Speka turned towards the door, a smile on her face, and bow at the ready.

"I'd love to help! Let's go drive out some bandits!"

"Just don't shoot my house."

"Of course. Why would I do that?" She said, glancing back at me

"Then let's go."

Speka followed me out of the house, looking rather happy, as we went to face the bandits.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Vamp to a small camp-site. This must be where the bandits that he wants to get rid of are. Luckily it was lit up by the camp-fire so I could see everyone clearly. Thank goodness, means I won't make a fool of myself trying to help.

"So this is where the bandits hideout is?" I asked Vamp curiously.

"Yeah. Normally they are here. Could have sworn I heard them here earlier when I asked if you could fight." Vamp said as he looked around curiously.

It didn't really look like they were doing much, just mainly telling each other jokes and showing off weapons. Although one of them was talking about the small town nearby.

"We should tell the boss that we should hit the town next. It's loaded with tons of money and other things as well. Such as beautiful maidens." One of the bandits gushed to another.

"Knowing the boss he'd get all the maidens while we just get other crap." The other sighed.

I looked back at Vamp and spoke, "So what exactly are we suppose to do and when do we do it?"

"Well, I could be the decoy. They know my face. I suck at fighting, but these guys are worse than me. I have very little trouble taking them down. I cant beat their leader though. So they instantly go and grab him. When he comes out, you take him down from a distance. Using a tactic like that should fling the camp into a rage, and have them all come at me. Take down as many as you can, and I will do the same." Vamp said as he drew a diagram of the camp in the dirt with his claw.

"I've been here many times before, so I know the lay out of this place well."

I watched carefully as he drew out our plan, I couldn't help but look at his face every now and then with a happy smile. Something about him just made me seem happy, I guess it's because he's actually depending on me to help him.

"Alright, I'll do as you say. Now then," I held my bow and got my bow ready. "let's make sure these bandits bother no one else any more, shall we?"

"Yeah. Do refrain from killing shots of course. We don't need to be kicked from the party and labelled as murderers."

"Of course, Elves don't really kill anyway." I answered him.

I waited for him to go down into the camp so I could see my chance. I personally hoped nothing would go wrong which would cause me to miss or shoot him. I was very nervous but took a deep breath and stood silently.

Vamp walked down into the camp, and the moment one of the bandits noticed him, he cold cocked him on the side of his head with his metal arm. "Hey guys. I bet your glad to see me again! Better get your leader because none of you chumps can beat me."

"I-It's him again! Quick! Go get the boss before something else goes wrong!" One of the bandits shouted to another.

The bandit started to run to the leaders tent when I released an arrow causing it to pierce through his leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Uuuaaaaagh!" He shouted and held his leg in pain.

I focused my bow on another bandit and did the same except this time with his arm. I repeated the process until Vamp reached the leader.

"Hey big guy! I think I might finally be able to beat you. Why don't we take this outside your tent?"

The leader came outside of his tent, he was pretty big compared to me and he had so much armour on that he could be a knight himself. He pulled out a claymore and stared at Vamp.

"You dare come back to my camp?! You must have a death wish lad." He angrily shouted at Vamp.

"Death wish? Maybe. Too bad I still run circles around you. Get rid of that armour and you might be able to kill me."

The leader laughed and spoke, "Don't make us kill the poor lassie you have in the bushes over there." He snapped his fingers and out came multiple archers pointed and me.

I stood silently still and ignored the archers, still shooting down the other stray bandits.

"Speka, stop shooting for now." Vamp ordered me.

Why does he want me to stop? I see the archers. But we need to rid the bandits. I bit my lip and responded. "Roger." I stopped firing my arrow but kept my bow at the ready.

"You're a smart lad to listen to us. Now hand over all your things along with the lassie and we'll let you go." The leader snickered.

"Not happening bud. You see, I can't let her get hurt. But you never stated what I had to do before giving my stuff up. And I think I'll let this arm of mine take over, if only for a little bit."

Vamp sat on the ground, looking like he was meditating in the middle of the camp.

The leader of the bandits grin slowly turned into a face of worry. "Wh-What are you doing lad!? Knock it off right now!"

I watched Vamp, for I had no idea what he was doing. It seemed as if he was just sitting there. Was he giving up? Thinking? Or maybe he was tired? I did wake him up after all. Although I had faith in whatever he was doing.

Suddenly he stood up, eyes dull, both arm and sword at the ready. "Combat systems, fully engaged. Host name 'Vamp' has been fully put to sleep. Now proceeding with detainment of all threats in the immediate area."

The leader panicked and called for his remaining bandits to take out Vamp. Each bandit charged at him with full strength, trying to do the best they could against him. Eventually the archers who had their focus on me then focused on Vamp and started shooting at him.

This gave me the perfect chance to take down those archers while they were distracted. I slid behind a tree and started taking out the archers, glancing back at Vamp out of worry for him.

He was already fighting off 3 bandits at a time, and using them as a shield for any arrow that did get close to him if he hadn't jumped out of the way already.

"Priority target is bandit leader. His morale will be broken if the camp is taken out. Proceeding with current course of action."

I ran down from my hiding spot a down into the camp with Vamp. I used some of the self-defence I had learn to take down remaining bandits. When I looked at the bandit leader he seemed terrified.

"N-No! Mercy! We yield! We won't come back!" The bandit leader pleaded, backing up slowly.

"Plead for mercy: Denied. Will detain bandit leader by brutal force if necessary. After goal has been achieved, must look over subject 'Speka' for any possible injuries."

He's worried about me even though I was safer than him? This man truly is something I'd never thought to encounter. Worrying about me when he was in the head of danger. I smiled to myself.

"I...I won't let you have your revenge!" The leader shouted and drew his claymore. He charged Vamp, swinging it heavily.

Vamp lifted up his metal arm and stopped the blade with one hand.

"Revenge is not my goal. I am the being inside the arm, who my host thought could defeat you. Normally, when unleashed, the combat system is made to kill any surrounding enemies. However due to my host's willpower, I am only able to operate because he willed it. As such I must follow his commands. And his command is to make sure subject 'Speka' is unharmed and that you and your camp are brought in. If not for his personal peace of mind, then for everyone you have ever hurt and plan to hurt."

The leader struggled to pull his sword away from Vamp's arm but failed. He released the sword and pulled a dagger from his back pocket. "WE WILL NEVER BE TURNED IN! NEVER!" He screamed and threw the dagger past Vamp and towards me.

Vamp's head turned to follow the dagger, but because the sword was in his hand he failed to grab it and stop it.

"Speka!" Vamp shouted.

I readied myself and when the dagger neared my face, I swung my foot upwards, kicking the dagger by the handle into the air and drew my bow soon releasing an arrow into the dagger, flying back towards the leader and stabbing him in the shoulder.

Vamp flipped the sword around in his hand and brought it to the leader's neck.

"Cease and desist immediately, or I will force my executioner program to engage."

The leader held his hand up in pain and defeat. "We...yield." The leader's voice sounded broken and low, his fellows passed out on the ground before him.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and made my way towards Vamp.

"That was pretty amazing with what you just did right there!" I smiled.

Vamp turned to me. "You are subject 'Speka'. Are you unhurt?"

"Yes I'm alright. Are you okay? You have a might power there in your arm."

"You are currently speaking to that power. Vamp himself is ok, although he will be a little more withdrawn after this. Now I must ask you to strip off your clothing."

My ears perked up after hearing that and I could feel my face become hot.

"P-Pardon me? Strip my clothes off?" I asked to be sure that's what I heard.

"Yes. I must make sure that there are no wounds below skin level as well, and clothes obstruct my scanner."

My face burned even hotter than before.

"A-Alright...I trust you..." I swallowed slightly and started to remove my clothing.

I couldn't believe that I did a mission for Wally's lab, fell into a man's house, took out bandits, and am now stripping in front of said man.

"Speka. Not here maybe?" Vamp says as he point to the bandits looking at me.

I stop just as I am lifting my shirt over my head and look at the bandits. I feel as if I have just died inside.

"E-E-EEEEEEEEHHH!" I screamed and pulled my shirt back down.

"You PERVERTS!" I shouted and kicked one in the head and kicked dirt at the others.

In one smooth motion, Vamp lifted me up and sat me on his shoulder. "If any of you bandits follow or attempt to escape, I will hunt you down and kill you. Stay in place."

I blush at the sudden movement of being placed upon his shoulder. I can't believe what I almost did. What type of person am I?

Then he turned to me and looked up. "There is a little isolated clearing not far from here. Lou is already on the way, as I have already sent a message via a comm that was added to my being a few days ago. We will take the time they are getting here to make sure you have no wounds."

"Alright. Although I'm pretty sure I don't have any wounds." I rubbed my head.

Vamp stared at me silently. "We must be sure though. Vamp would we depressed if you had any sort of wound at all. For your privacy, I will be blocking images of your body without clothing from transferring to him."

"I don't have much worry of him seeing that but I just thought that it wouldn't be his fault if I had wounds. He was out there in the midst of battle while I was on the sides." I wrapped my arm around Vamp to gain better support.

"Oh? You dont mind Vamp seeing your naked body? When I said clothes, I meant all of them. And as for him being in the midst of battle, it wouldn't be much different then be- Oh, it seems like if I talk about that more than I have, he will force me back into the dormant state, damn the consequences."

"No I wouldn't mind, Elves tend to bathe in open areas such as ponds and lakes so many are seen naked. It wouldn't bother me really...and it sounded as if you were going to say before." I tilted my head slightly.

"Very well. I will send the images of your body to Vamp then. And I cannot go further on that topic unless you suddenly want to fall to the ground on top of Vamp. He is not normally strong enough to do this, so putting me to sleep would make his knees buckle under us, and then Vamp hitting the ground. The way the knees would buckle would put Vamp on his back, and you would land on his face most likely."

I swallowed slightly at the thought of me falling on top of Vamp. It sounded like something very embarrassing. I covered my face imagining that image.

"A-Are we almost there?"

"Yes. In fact, we are here." In another smooth motion, Vamp set me down onto the ground and started working on his arm. "Please remove all clothing while I configure into scanning mode."

I nod and start to remove my clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I could see the presence that was in my arm scan Speka's body. I was a little embarrassed that Speka had no clothes on, but because he was sending them to my head I couldn't very well escape them. I also had the joy of seeing Speka's measurements. That, I'm requesting a copy of. It seems like It was saying something to Speka, but I wasn't sure. It could have just been reading the results of the scan for all I know. The results of the scan were all good though: no invisible wounds. I was relieved. As soon as I saw Speka putting her clothes back on, I started to push myself to the top.

"Your time is up presence."

"As I thought it would be Vamp. Next time you release me however, I don't plan to just slide on back without putting up a fight."

"Then I hope I never need you again."

When I knew I was in control again, I was blinking, staring at the ground.

I turned my gaze to Speka, who had just finished getting dressed it seems.

"Hello. It's me, Vamp. Not the other thing."

"Welcome back to reality Vamp." She smiled at me happily

"Thanks I guess. Has Lou come around yet? I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings very much. Well, not me. Him. It. The other me."

"Um...I don't think he has yet." She pushed some hair behind her ear, looking as if she did that often.

I couldn't help but watch her. I don't know why, but my heart started to speed up.

"That's a shame. Well, we better go back and watch those bandits until he arrives. Just... don't kick any of them and call them a pervert. We don't need to cause more injuries."

She let out a small gasp and turned to me quickly, staring for a bit.

"You remember that? But you were the other...you."

"Remember when he said he would not send me the images of you naked? You know that kind of means I saw everything else. And the nakedness. After all, you said go ahead."

She froze on the spot. It seems that she thought It was joking. I could see her face starting to go red. Then she jabbed a finger into my side quite hard.

"HUSH!"

I didn't think mentioning that her measurements where now recorded in my head would help my situation, so I didn't. Instead, I stood up, rubbing my side, and started to walk towards where the bandits were.

"I hear sounds. It's either Lou arresting people, or the bandits trying to make an escape. Let's go see."

She nodded, looking flustered still, and followed behind me.

"You know, if you want I could try forgetting what I saw. I mean, it obviously seemed to have bugged you."

"Just...forget it! Don't worry about it. Besides maybe one day I'll catch you as the same and call it even." She was rubbing her eyes.

"Hm. Too bad for you, I like to be alone. After this, chances are I'll have to move any ways and we might never be paired up on a mission again. So looks like it'll be a one way thing for a while."

In all honesty, I didn't want to leave her quite yet. But I knew that us meeting like this was all coincidence. I just happened to see her on the way to our sitting area. I just happened to live in the house she fell into.

"Hmm, well then I'll just have to make us meeting a regular thing then, now don't I~?" Speka winked at me, before latching one of her arms onto mine.

Against what I would call my better judgement, I looked at her.

"Well, if I have to move, I'll be building a new house. I could build it with enough room for 2 people if you are dead set on that."

On the inside after saying that, I was hitting myself. I just told her I like to be alone! Why the hell am I offering this?

She smiled at me, holding my arm tighter than before. "Alrighty! Then it's set! I'd be glad to live with you Mr. Man. But do please let me help build the house too, it'd be the least I can help with. It's not like I had anywhere to really stay before anyway..." She mumbled the last part softly. If I didn't have the hearing of a hawk for words, I wouldn't have even heard her say it.

"Didn't you have friends you were staying with? As I understand it, Elves are basically one big family."

"Errr...well...yes but I was one of the failure elves. I was out cast out because I was clumsy. The Elder has gotten much stricter than before. That's why I want my best and only real friend Teira, to do her best than be with me mostly." She looked down sadly.

"Well then. Excuse what Im about to say, but that Elder sounds like a bitch. Being clumsy isn't a reason to cast someone out. You can't become clumsy, just like you can't stop being clumsy. It's something you just get. But... I think this Teria person is nice. Invite her over sometime. If she is close enough to you to get this reaction, she is worthy of meeting. On the other hand, I'll have to make sure Spike doesn't show up on the same day. God, if he got his perverted little hands on her I bet nothing good would happen."

She looked up at me, and was smiling again.

"Thank you very much, I will eventually have her meet you. And thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

All I could do was nod.

"Oh. Lou was already here. I don't see any of the bandits."

It seems that we took so long walking back, Lou had arrived and gotten them all out of there already. There was a note posted on a tree with our names on it as well.

"Want to take a look at that?"

I leaned in, putting my head against hers so I could read the letter with her.

Had I tried to grab it with my arm she wasn't clinging to, the claws would have torn it to pieces.

"I always have such a hard time reading what Lou writes."

"Hehe, maybe it's because he just scribbles it."

Speka cleared her throat as she read it out loud:

"Dear Speka and Vamp,

I thank you for contacting me after you take down an entire bandit camp alone to come and fully arrest the men. Normally I would be very upset, and to be honest I am still a little bit upset, but the fact two of the weakest members we have so far-"

"Weakest? Damn Lou is mean." I said, cutting Speka off

She looked at me and giggled goofily.

"Well he's got one weak member right. Shall I continue?"

"Ouch. That hurts. But yes, continue."

"O-Oh no, I didn't mean you Vamp. I meant me. Anyway..." She continues reading.

"Were able to overcome this trial, I am putting you two in a permanent team together. I'll be assigning Spike to be your messenger, and will allow you to add 1 person from the outside to your team without needing to consult me prior. Vamp, you are no longer allowed to live in the woods. You must move into a town. If you are still stubborn and wish to build a house, I will procure some land for you to use, as well as materials. Speka, you are also to abandon any previous quarter arrangements you had before. I have found a nice place for you to stay already, and was planning on getting you to move there before. If you wish, you can stay with another ESP member instead. I am looking forward to a report on everything that happened tomorrow.

-Lou, ESP (El Search Party) Leader"

"Fan-flipping-tastic. I get to move. And you get to be around Spike more. If you feel the need, hit him. Only way to get something through his head it seems."

She nods and looks at the note again.

"It says we can add another member outside of the ESP."

"Yep. I got no one I want to add. You?"

"Well...what about Teira? She's always wanted to be part of the ESP but got rejected before due to her younger age and inexperience."

"Well, he did say we didn't have to consult him. But I doubt it will make her an actual part of the ESP. It will make her a part of our team, which takes orders from ESP, but if she doesnt mind that, sure. I just hope Lou doesn't make her live at my place as well. 2 is already pushing my 'people around me all the time' limit"

"Hehehe~ Okay then, I'll be sure to tell Teira. She'll be so excited to hear this!"

She hopped happily still holding my arm.

I couldn't help but look at her when she started hopping.

"Uhhh... you know I can feel them and almost see them when you do that... right?"

She froze and blushed.

"You know, it seems you can be as perverted as Spike."

"Spike would have not told you. I had the decency to tell you."

She snuggled my arm not really caring and ignoring my remark.

"Still, looks like you get your wish of being able to try to even the score."

"Hehe, I know."

"So doesn't this mean you're the pervert? I mean, your goal is to see me naked."

"No, it just means I wish to make the score even, not a pervert."

"Still means you want to see my naked body. Pervert."

"Whatever. Say what you wish. You're the one who told me to strip in the first place."

"Technically that was the other me. I wanted to make sure you were safe - he felt the need to go that extra level."

"Still you~" I poke Vamp's nose.

I so wanted to kiss her. But I knew that wouldn't be right.

"Either way, let's not tell Lou about the you getting naked part."

"Of course not, I'd never want him to know that. But I think I'm okay with you knowing, you seem nice enough."

She smiled and held my face, putting her forehead against mine.

"T-thanks."

I was about ready to faint, all because of how close her face was to mine.

"Besides, you are the only one who knows my arm can come off. Everyone else assumes it's a perm thing. And I want it to stay that way. Not even Spike knows. But if you have to show your friend, Im willing to take it off for her. I trust you enough to not tell anyone about it."

"I don't think I'd have to tell Teira about it. It'll just be out little secret. Hehe, don't we sound scandalous with these secrets~"

She giggled some more, softly touching her nose to mine.

"Why dont we head back to my place and sleep for a few hours. You need a place to sleep right now after all. You can use my bed. Ill sleep somewhere else. Then after we report to Lou, we start work on a house in Elder?"

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea. After all I think we deserve a good rest."

She nodded at me.

"Alright. Let's go. The house is this way."

She followed me, holding onto my arm the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> New note: This work, along with various others, will be put on Hiatus for now. This note will be added to all work that this affects.


End file.
